Should've Said No
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: LuLu finds out what Johnny did-or almost did in the garage and runs to Spinelli. Spinlu friendship.


**Should've Said No**

**A/N:So after watching today----and wanting to vomit at Johnny's stupidity and man whoriness,I had to write this. This is what I hope LuLu's reaction is when she finds out Johnny's betrayal.**

"You tried to _**fuck **_Maxie Jones?" LuLu asked,her voice deadly,eyes smoldering with a deathly fire flaring behind him. "You wanted to **FUCK **her? How dare you?! Your supposed to be in love with me and yet you do this shit! And what about Spinelli did either one of you think about him? He _loves _her Johnny and yet you have the balls to do this after he has been so kind to you? Your not the guy I fell in love with. I don't know who this person standing infront of me is----but I don't like him." Her trembling hand went to her neck and her fingers clutched around the necklace that she wore as she tore it from her neck,dropping it to the floor where it fell with a light tinkling sound.

Johnny's dark eyes fell on the necklace,shining brilliantly on the ground then raised up to LuLu's face. "LuLu---I....it was...it didn't mean anything."

"It didn't mean anything." She mimicked with a bitter laugh. "So while me and Spinelli were in quarantine,with the possibility of dying from biotoxin and a fire,you to were considering screwing? That's just great. Maybe I should've had sex with Spinelli,seen how you'd like to be humiliated and broken apart."

He opened his mouth to speak and moved closer to her as if to embrace her.

LuLu's hands shot out and shoved him back hard,his back hit the wall behind him from the impact of her push. "Don't touch me! I don't want your filthy hands on me! You know what Johnny? You just ruined whatever we had together! We're through!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped away.

She found herself at the penthouse,wishing to check on Spinelli,who was still recovering from the injuries he'd received during the crisis. She walked into the regretabbly pink room and saw him laying in bed,laughing with Winifred,the girl he had saved during the whole hospital crisis.

Spinelli smiled and lifted a hand to wave as Winnie turned her head to give LuLu a polite grin. "Original Blond One! What have I done to deserve your lovely prescence?" He asked her.

LuLu moved to sit next to Spinelli on the bed. "I had to talk to you. I just---really,_really_ needed a friend right now." Her eyes flickered to Winnie nervously who seemed to get the hint as she jumped up from her spot and threw her messenger bag over one shoulder.

"I gotta go to work!" Winifred rambled apologetically,bending to give Spinelli a hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled in a friendly way as she brushed past LuLu,and out the door.

Spinelli's eyes became serious and intense as he reached a bandaged hand out to rest on his friend's knee. He could tell just by looking how truly upset she was. "Fair LuLu,The Jackal senses something is wrong." He murmured to her,hand trailing up her arm,to her shoulder to cup her face.

She looked at him with tears in her hazel eyes. She wondered if she should tell him what had happened---or _almost_ happened between Johnny and Maxie. "Johnny---he cheated on me."

His eyes turned angry,a fire in them. "He did what?" He whispered angrily. Johnny had told him that he could never hurt LuLu like that---what a lie that turned out to be! But who could he have cheated with? It had only been about a week since the crisis,upon which time Johnny and Maxie had been trapped in a garage together. His green eyes widened with relization then began to burn with tears. He struggled to sit up,not hesitating to wrap his arms around LuLu and let her cry into his shoulder. It was a betrayal of the worst kind for both of them. "I never thought The Septic Son could do this to you. It is beyond comprehension. At Jake's before the crisis,he told me he could never commit such an act to hurt you like that. He really doesn't deserve you if he could break your heart with no reguard. I am very dissappointed in Maxie for helping him commit such an act." He told her.

LuLu looked at Spinelli with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry Spinelli. I know you love her." She said,carressing his cheek.

Spinelli shrugged and tried to smile. "Tis alright. It is not your fault,Blond One."

"I know that but....I told Johnny that you loved Maxie and to think he could do that." She wrinkled her nose and made a noise of disgust.

"You cannot control what The Mob Prince does." He told her softly,pulling her into his arms again,he knew that for now they needed to draw strength from one another.

**The End**


End file.
